Silent Beauty
by AnjoRemix
Summary: When he was young he lost something important. After that he never spoke no more. When he finally got a team he started talking again. There are stalkers after him all the time. He's sick of it. He needs a break. So silence is his best friend. YAOI duh!


_**Diaryanjo: this one I just thought up out of no where so I better write it quickly! 3**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: lol I actually like this one too XD**_

_**Diaryanjo: here we go! 3**_

_**Rising_Sun_Remix: btw [[IMPORTANT]] the Uchiha clan is alive and only Minato is still alive. Kushina is dead and the Akatsuki is still around but they don't go around collecting bijus. BTW lots of Sakura bashing! MUAHAHAHA**_

_Silent Beauty_

_Sasuke's Point of View_

_I remember her from when we were younger. She was a happy go lucky girl. When I met her she was the happiest girl I've ever met. Now we're 12 and about to graduate from the academy. She's lost her smile. Her beautiful smile I love disappeared 4 years ago. Even the Hokage don't know what to do. The bastard who defiled the Hokage's only child paid the price dearly. But I'm not satisfied. Everyone who was close to her knows these as well as I do. Our little bundle of sunshine has disappeared._

"Team 7 consists of Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke…"

_That snapped me out of my thoughts. _

'_I get Naruto!' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"…and Haruno Sakura."

'_Damn I get the pink banshee…'_

"CHAAA! BEAT THAT INO!"

Ino just glared at Sakura while Sakura gave her the victory sign.

'_This is ganna suck. At least I get my love I'll gladly accept this arrangement…maybe…'_

_Naruto was the most beautiful girl with the worst attitude and we started off badly but I don't care. I'll admit I secretly stalked her sometimes…okay I lied I stalk her every day. Her hobbies, interests, training schedule, favorite food, friends, type of weapons she wields, where she lives, shops, eats, everything I know about her! I know I sound freaky saying this but I even know what color panty she's wearing right now. It tells me her mood for the day okay so don't call me a pervert! A guy like me will be interested in what color panty my love will be wearing. I can't help it._

"Alright there's all your team. You guys have a lunch break right now but after your break come back to this classroom to report to your assigned team captain. That is all." Iruka said before leaving the classroom.

'_Alright time to get Naruto…'_

"Naruto! Want to have lunch with me?" Kiba asked the blond hair.

_I watched Naruto turn to Kiba and Akamaru. She shook her head lightly and smiled softly at him. Her smile seemed just to fake. I don't like that but she's so beautiful when she smiles even though it's small. Every one in the class knows about the incident. That's why everyone treats her well and always looking out for her. That's how much everyone in the class loves her, except the some of the girls. They are always glaring at her for taking the entire boy's attention. They call her the Class Whore! God I still have to kill the bitch that started that rumor. I even heard that most of the boys ogle over her because she's the daughter of the Hokage so they want to be on good terms and crap you all can probably guess by now. _

_I then noticed Naruto getting up and going over to Hinata and dragging the shy and quite Hyuuga out of the classroom with a trail of boys after her. She turned around and gave them a look. Her lips then turned into a mischievous smile before a huge 'POOF' sound came. She disappeared and there stood the quiet Hyuuga chuckling lightly at her antics._

'_At least one thing didn't change about her. She's still a prankster.'_

_I followed her chakra signal and finally found her in the nearby forest she would normally go to. She will always sit on a huge rock near this beautiful lake. I love watching her admire the beauty of nature, but most of all I love watching her soft expression. The whisker like marking on her cheeks gives her a more feral look but that's one of her strong points on her physical feature. I just want her hold her in my arms and kiss those scarred whiskers and her plump pink lips into oblivion!_

_By the time I looked back at her sitting spot she was gone._

'_NOOO I LOST HER!'_

_After lunch back at the classroom…_

_Our sensei isn't back yet. Sakura being typical her she was pacing around being the impatience banshee she is. I kept my eyes on Naruto the whole time. She was just sitting on the desk on my right. Her legs were crossed and her arms crossed in front of her chest. She's just staring out to space. Then I noticed Sakura saying something to me but I don't care. DON'T RUIN MY FANTASY OF NARUTO DAMN YOU BANSHEE!_

_Normal Point of View_

Naruto got fed up with waiting on their sensei so she decided to punish him. She knew he was behind the door leaning on the wall just waiting for us. She smirked lightly and then got off the desk. She grabbed a chalked cover eraser and a chair and then set them up at the door. Sakura kept on saying a Jounin would never fall for such a trick yet their sensei just so happened to walk into the classroom right when she finished her ranting.

The eraser fell on his silver mob of hair covering it in white dust of chalk. Sakura held her hands around her mouth to stop her laughter. Sasuke's eye just twitched as well as his lips. Naruto just smiled at the confused/stunned jounin at the door.

"My first impression of you guys…I hate you." Was his first sentence to them.

He then told them to meet him up on the rooftop. The three did as he instructed and went to the rooftop. Once they got there they sat down at the stairs on the roof. Their sensei was leaning against a railing looking relaxed like although he wouldn't give a care in the world on being there. The chalk mess on his head was no where to be found.

"Well then how about we introduce our self? Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream for the future that kind of stuff." He insisted.

"Uuhh sensei why don't you go first?" Sakura suggested.

"Hmmm sure. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern. My dream is for me to know and my hobbies are…your turn Pinky." He said with a 'U' eye look.

'_All we learned was his name…'_ Was what those three thought.

"My name is Haruno Sakura! My likes are (looks at Sasuke), my dreams are (again looks), (Screams)…" was all they got out of her for the moment…

"Dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto." She responded quickly with a death glare at the blond.

Naruto just turned to her and gave her a soft smile like although she didn't hear her confirm that she hated her gut. Sasuke glared at Sakura in place of Naruto.

'_What am I going to do about your kid Minato…'_

"Okay your turn." Kakashi said while pointing at Sasuke."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. My like and dislikes are also none of your concern. My dream is to unlock my clan's doujutsu and…" He just paused and thought about it while turning a slight pink before moving onto the next thing. "My hobbies are training, learning new ninjutsu and mastering every new jutsus I get my hands on."

'_Interesting that he turned pink while mentioning his dreams.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"You next blonde." Kakashi said even though he knew who she was.

"Uuuhhh Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said.

"What is it Sakura?" Kakashi responded.

Before Sakura could say anything Sasuke beat her to it.

"Naruto can't speak."

Naruto just smiled cheerfully at the stunned silver hair sensei of theirs.

"Come again?" he eye-smiled at them.

"NARUTO CAN'T SPEAK!" Sakura shouted for the whole village to hear.

The Yondaime who heard the shout dropped his paperwork to run to his little kid's aid.

"DADDY'S HERE FOR YOU MY BABY!" Minato shouted while landing on Kakashi's head and then landed gracefully on the roof top of the school building. Let's just say the kick Minato sent while attempting to land coolly ended up sending Kakashi off the rooftop.

"Who bullied my baby!" Minato questioned.

Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped. Sasuke gathered his courage up and answered.

"Y-Yondaime-sama?"

"Spit it out Uchiha!" he responded in rage.

Naruto just sat there with a cute clueless expression on her face. She just kept on staring at her father wondering why he was there.

"Y-you just kicked our sensei off the roof Yondaime-sama!" Sakura answered.

"Oh…" Minato straighten himself up and then dusted his jacket to hide his embarrassment. He then scratched his cheek lightly while chuckling.

"Ehehe then I guess I'll take my leave if my baby is alright then." The blond man said.

"Mi-na-to-sen-sei…" Kakashi said while sunshining behind the terrified Hokage.

"Why Hello Kakashi-kun! I'll be taking my leave now since I just came to check up on my baby!" Minato took off from the rooftop with an enraged Jounin standing there.

"Minato get back here!" he chased after the blond hokage who was running away for his dear life. Wonder why?

Sasuke and Sakura ran over to the railing to watch the game of cat and mouse between the great Yellow flash and the great White Fang's son.

"Sasuke…why is the Hokage afraid of a Jounin?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know…" he responded.

"That's because they have a special relationship." A voice said.

"Huh who's there!" they both turned around to look at the person who spoke.

Naruto stood there smiling at them.

"Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes?" she said.

"OMG YOU CAN SPEAK!" she shouted.

"Is it a crime not to speak?" Naruto responded.

"uuhh…" Sakura didn't know what to say.

"But I thought?" Sasuke was wondering what was going on.

"Sasuke I know you love me but it won't work out between us." Naruto said.

"What!" Sasuke blushed.

"I'm a guy." Naruto took off his jacket to reveal the shirt she was wearing and then did the sign for 'Kai'.

"Kai!" the genjutsu released and then Naruto revealed his chest to be toned and strong looking.

"If you would like to confirm…" Naruto's voice dropped lower then his normal voice everyone was use to.

"…I'll even take off my pants." Naruto said smiling at Sasuke.

Sasuke past out due to that statement along with Sakura.

"Did I say something wrong?" Naruto questioned to no one in particular.


End file.
